Ten Days to Live
by Regardless1604
Summary: An entry for swingdancer's dares forum. The dare: drabbles. These are revolving around the last ten days of Nina's life.
1. Doctor Hardy

**Okay, I have taken Swingdancer's new dare: drabbles. Each chapter must be one hundred words each, and there will be ten chapters. This one revolves around the last ten days Nina (the old woman in Forget-Me-Not Valley) lives. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Nina knew she was sick… _dying_. Galen tried to convince her she would live another year—when in reality, she probably only had two weeks. From the time Dr. Hardy had broke the news, the elderly woman decided that she would try to touch the life of at least one villager everyday until she passed, starting with Hardy.

It was visible the doctor was trying to retain his composure as he told the couple the news.

"Doctor, it isn't your fault. You've always been good to us… here, take this." Nina handed Hardy a letter of gratitude for his service.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it leaves off at a weird place... oh well. And I'm always up for reviews!**


	2. Jill

**I've decided to name each chapter the name of the person Nina interacts with in that chapter. And to Lyric and Symphonic Fantasia: Thanks for the reviews! They made my day :D**

Jill's face twisted into unimaginable pain as a hoarse cry left her throat.

"You can do this…" Nina murmured. "The baby's almost here…" The old woman had been with the farmer for hours, acting as a midwife during her delivery. The baby finally came, and Nina cleaned it and wrapped it in a blanket, then handed it to Jill. "It's a boy!"

She smiled down at her newborn, and suddenly, all that pain was worth it. "Thank you, Nina."

She eventually left the house wearily with Galen. He looked at her, concerned.

"I'm okay…" Nina sighed. She knew she wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't properly portray what I was getting to in one hundred words, but she's very weak right after she leaves. I hope you understood that.**


	3. Muffy

**Meh, not really excited about how this one turned out. But it's okay, I guess.**

Galen had told her to stay inside, but Nina wanted to get out. She couldn't stand being kept inside all day, just because she was sick. So, as her husband went to buy food, she slowly hobbled down to the turtle-pond. There she found Muffy, who was crying quietly.

"My, my, what's wrong?"

The barista looked up at Nina with teary eyes. "I-I don't think I'll ever find love!" she burst into fresh sobs.

Nina put a hand on her arm. "Did I ever tell you how I met my husband? I think it may be a comfort to you."


	4. Hugh

The town was buzzing with resent news about the phantom thief, and the villagers were taking extra precautionary measures. Nina had been watching the scenery through the afternoon when Wally's family came by.

"No, we don't want you playing outside by yourself when we're not home." Chris was saying.

"Aw man!" Hugh whined.

"Now, you need to listen to your mother. You never know when thieves could be lurking around!" Wally nodded.

As they walked by, Nina stopped them. "Why don't I take him for the day?"

They nodded.

"Cool! Now I can play!"

Nina smiled; children brought her joy.


	5. Grant

Nina was sitting outside of her house, weakness settling in. Recently, a wave of helplessness had suddenly hit her. She could barely walk… Galen had tried to convince her that it was just a passing thing. He was so desperate for her to live.

As she sat there, a sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard. Nina slowly turned her head to see Grant, who looked more crestfallen than usual.

She called to him weakly, and he walked over.

"I don't think my life is worth living…"

"It may seem like that sometimes… but there's _always_ something to hang onto."

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing. First quote was Grant, second quote was Nina. ****Limited words make it hard to put who said what, you know?**


	6. Nami

**I accidentally loaded this chapter under the title name "Nina," but it was Grant's chapter. Oops DX So, please disregard that. Anyway, thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I can't wait to read all of your entries!**

Because Nina could barely walk, Galen had to help her go anywhere; she insisted that it was unhealthy to keep her locked up inside. So, after an hour of struggling, the older couple arrived at the Inn for an early dinner.

When they arrived, Nami was at the door, bag in hand.

"Where are you going?" Nina inquired.

"I'm getting outta here." Nami's voice was bitter.

She sighed. "Running away from your problems won't solve anything. Why, I have a problem I can't get away from! I have to stay strong… so should you."

"…O-okay. I'll think about staying…"

"Good."


	7. Lumina

**Great, now I'm trying to rush, seeing how tomorrow night is the deadline for entries D: I hope that I can finish... Though it _is_ new years eve, and I _will_ be up all night. I can probably make it.**

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Nina clapped lightly when Lumina finished her piano piece.

"Thank you…" the young woman sighed, putting her head down.

"Now, why the long face? You did a sublime job."

"Learning all these new pieces is tiring… I'm not even doing a very good job."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "You aren't thinking about quitting, are you?"

Lumina didn't look up.

"Now, now, quitting is not a good thing. I could give up on living, you know."

She was silent for a few moments. "You… really think I should continue piano?"

She nodded.

Lumina smiled, and started playing again.


	8. Marlin

As Nina and Galen walked to the spring, they found Marlin kicking stones around. When they asked what was wrong, his scowl depended.

"I'm too weak! Completely incapable of being the strong, healthy man of the house I should be! I shouldn't be getting sick like I have been…"

Nina opened her mouth to say something, but he continued speaking.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining, seeing your condition. Maybe I shouldn't be complaining at all when there's people worse off… I should be fine with my condition… Thanks for the talk; I think it's helping me see straighter."

**A/N: Yup, she can help people without a single word ;)**


	9. Galen

**Well, I guess that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be :P Well, I'm going to finish this tomorrow, and make you all wait for the end.. though I'm sure you all know what it's going to be like.**

It happened when she fell while walking; that's when her arising death became _real_. Dr. Hardy and Galen were in the cottage, watching her mournfully.

"Probable only one day left…" Hardy was murmuring. "Maybe less…"

Galen was holding her hand, but he wasn't sure if the shaking was coming from himself or his wife; maybe both.

"You… you made these last fifty years enjoyable." Galen was saying. "Please don't go—not yet."

Nina smiled weakly. "For better… or for worse… for richer… or for poorer… in sickness _and_ in health… till death… do us part—"

"I will love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I think this would've been an excellent place to end it, but she's not... well, dead yet. It's regrettable that this can't be it.**


	10. ForgetMeNot Valley

It was quiet in Forget-Me-Not Valley the day Nina passed. She went peacefully, with her last words being: "This is supposed to be… let's not argue with Fate. Take care, my love."

As news spread around the small town, everyone finally realized how much of an impact the elderly woman had been on their lives. Her life had never been recognized as very influential until she was gone. Nina was appreciated now more than she had ever been.

Out of everything the people said, one sentence recurred many times: "Nina made a difference; hopefully, I can be like her someday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, glad that's done... Uh, feedback would be wonderful. Oh, and if you haven't visited swingdancer23's Dares Forum, you should. Read the other entries and vote! Maybe even compete in the next one :D Big thanks to those who R&R and favorited this story. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
